Heat
by Alice laughed
Summary: This is the much demanded lemon for my Claire and Quil story Dear Diary. Quil's POV now added.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok my friends, here is your lemon. It will mean a little more if you've read Dear Diary, so you get the build of of wanting and needing that this pair had to go through to get to this point._

_I always say that I don't think I'm very good at writing the lemon. It's difficult for me to put this kind of stuff down on paper. I hope this meets your approval, and takes care of some of the tension that built up in the telling of the other story._

_As always, enjoy. _

_Alice laughed _

* * *

Heat. So much heat, both inside and outside of my body. No one could cause this much heat but Quil. Always Quil.

--

We managed to get through the wedding without giving our guests a floor show. Barely. It all went well until it was time for us to dance. My Dad walked me to Quil, and he took both of my hands in one of his, pulling me close so he could wrap his arm around me as we said our vows. My dress wasn't quite warm enough for the October sunset, but I knew that Quil would keep me warm. And he loved it. He loved how I looked from the front. He loved all my bare skin showing at the back.

We made it through the ceremony, even though I couldn't tell you now what we said. I just repeated what the minister told me to say. It wasn't really the words that meant so much as the emotions behind them. My voice hardly worked. His voice was so low and husky that it made me tremble. I think the only thing that kept me on my feet was his arm around me. And when we kissed, even though it was one of the milder kisses we'd shared, it felt like so much more. Like a promise that would never ever be broken.

The bonfire was high and bright, sending off enough heat to make everyone step back, but it was nowhere near as hot as Quil's hand on my back. He kept touching me, couldn't not touch me, as we made our way through the crowd of guests. We cut the cake and did the formalities of the evening. I managed to eat some, he managed a little more. It was like we were treading water, waiting for our chance to drown. And then it was time for our dance.

I don't know why we thought we could get through that. It was too much to ask, having my body pressed against his as we moved across the floor. He tucked his head down so he was breathing in my ear, and I couldn't take it. I just couldn't take it any more. I said his name - I probably moaned it - and suddenly he swept me up into his arms and said goodnight to everyone. It's a good thing that our dance was the last thing we were supposed to do before leaving. I can still hear the whistles and catcalls that followed us as he ran off with me, but by that point I didn't even care. All I wanted - all I _needed_ - was to get away from there. To somewhere that was just us.

Quil didn't put me down until we'd reached the car, just out of sight of the party on the beach. He bent to open my door for me, but turned and pushed me roughly against the car and kissed me with everything he had. Instinct took over like it had so many times in the past, only this time there wasn't any limit from Sam to stop us as his hands slid down my sides to cup my hips and pull me closer. It took everything I had to pull away and tell him, "Not here." That made him laugh. What would Sam think, after trying to safeguard me all this time, to find us _in flagrante delicto_ on the hood of Quil's car?

The ride to Port Angeles never took so long. Quil always called our make out sessions "sweet torture." There was nothing sweet about that ride. It was pure torture. Quil kept his hand on my thigh, teasing me with a gentle caress as we hurtled down the highway. Not even the good Chief Swan from Forks could have slowed us down.

Quil seemed calmer by the time we got to the hotel. He said it was because he finally had me where he wanted me. That made me even more shivery than I already felt. My legs were quivering as he helped me from the car, and he grinned down at me as he took my hand in his. I couldn't tell you what the front desk clerk looked like, or if it was a man or woman. My focus was entirely on Quil.

He swept me up into his arms again as we walked down the hall to our room - the honeymoon suite. He shouldered the door open and kissed me deeply before putting me down and crossing the room to turn on the air conditioner. "Now," he turned to look at me, a small smile playing across his lips. "Where were we?"

I couldn't answer him. I could only stand there, staring at the man who I could now call my husband. The man I'd been aching for since I was 14 years old. He grinned wider at me, and patted his pockets, taking out a CD and slipping it into the stereo on the table. "If memory serves me, I think we were dancing," he said as he crossed the room to take me in his arms. He took one of my hands in his and ran the other one down my back to pull me close. He let go of my hand so I could clasp mine around his neck as we moved slowly around the room, and reached to take one of the pins out of my hair so it could tumble freely down. "Oh Claire," he whispered as his nose grazed along my neck. "What you do to me..." I moved to kiss him, and his lips were gentle on mine.

After all that wanting, this was everything. Just dancing with him and kissing him with no one else around, no limits, no worries. Just me and Quil, whispering to each other as we kissed, slowly growing in intensity as we moved. He pulled the pins from my hair one at a time, kissing my neck as each section of hair was released. I went to work on the buttons of his shirt, kissing his chest as each one came undone.

It was strange to move so slowly after being so frenzied before, but now that all was said and done... we had all the time in the world. Time seemed to stop as Quil's lips and hands moved across my body, touching me slowly and carefully. He was driving me crazy again, but it was the good crazy. The crazy we'd both been after. The crazy we both needed more than life itself. The kind where you're drowning but you don't care because you're drowning the one who's drowning you. Around and around, over and over, to taste... to touch... to kiss...

The heat that was always a dull fire when he was around was blazing, filling me and changing me. It burst out from that spot at the base of my stomach and spread through me, until I could swear that my temperature was nearly has high as his. I traced my hands over his russet skin, marveling at his taste and texture, moving in slow motion as I followed him over the edge of the world.

I hadn't expected this. I knew Quil would never hurt me, but this tenderness... this slow sweetness... it was beyond anything I'd ever be able to imagine. We were on the bed before I realized it, our clothing gone, or legs tangled together, the only two people in the world. I couldn't kiss enough, couldn't taste enough as he murmured over me, his heat washing over me like I was standing in front of a fire.

I stretched to my full length, feeling his body against mine, moving with him, mirroring him. His lips were burning passion against mine, our breathing speeding up as we moved deeper into each other. He paused before he entered me, whispering his love even as he feared hurting me, and I cried out as the last of my innocence burned away in his heat. I clung to him as we trembled together, caught up in nothing more than pure desire. I arched into him as he moaned my name, cupping my hips to guide my movements, gradually turning that flare of pain into a deeper pleasure. I gave myself over to him entirely. He was everything.

He rolled, pulling me on top of him to free his hands so he could trail them up my sides to my breasts. I stretched out over him as we rocked together, needing to feel him against every inch of myself as the indescribable pressure began to build inside me. He laced his fingers in mine, drawing my arms up over my head so he could run his hands down the length of them, down my sides and to my hips once again, leaving trails of fire behind his touch. I began to gasp his name as I moved upward to some previously unknown plane. He pulled me ever closer, his voice low and rough as he breathed into me. I began to shudder, his kiss sending me over the brink, and I cried out with the pleasure that was breaking like waves over my body. He followed immediately behind, my name on his lips as he pumped harder with his own release.

We lay there, bathed in sweat and trembling in each other's arms, unable to speak, our bond even deeper because of the act we had just shared. Our kisses were gentle again, the fire dampened for the time being. Though it would always be burning. This fire, like Quil's heat, would never go out completely.


	2. Quil's POV

_This was hard to write. I'm not a man, so I can't even pretend to know what it feels like from that end, and hubs would rather I run over his foot than try to help me write this, so you're stuck with what I can do. I hope it does him justice._

_This one is for H. who requested something nice for her birthday. Many happy returns._

* * *

How did this woman come to be? 

I can look into her eyes and see the shadow of that little girl who stole my heart so long ago. She had me wrapped around her little fingers before she could even speak in complete sentences. And now look at her… She's sleeping, her lips slightly parted, her head resting on my chest, her body – her impossible body, so soft and full in all of the right places – pressed against mine under the sheet.

She's everything I've ever wanted, everything I've been waiting for.

I can't help but kiss her behind her ear, even though it makes her murmur in her sleep and shift against me. If she moves like that again I'm going to have to wake her for a repeat of last night.

Last night.

I could barely believe my eyes when I saw her coming towards me in the sunset. I thought she was beautiful before, but last night she was positively unearthly. No one could even come close to comparing to her, with her dusky skin in contrast to the white of her dress. And then she turned around.

I nearly lost my soul when she turned around. That dress…

That dress was all prim and weddingly proper when viewed from the front. The silky fabric flowed over her body like a promise of things to come. When I saw her from the back… my body stopped working and I fell into the pit of desire that I'd been suppressing for so long. Two stray wisps of fabric were all that held that dress to her body, revealing most of her tantalizing back to me. That long, unbroken expanse of brown skin was nearly my undoing, and I had to fight to remind myself of her fear of giving our guests a show they'd never forget.

I can't possibly tell you what I said, who I talked to, what I ate. I can tell you how her back felt beneath my hands. How her cool skin trembled at my touch, how if I eased the pressure of my hand on her flesh she would press back slightly, silently asking me for more. I can tell you about the long line of her neck, disappearing into the mass of curls pinned on her head. About the stray curl that escaped just behind her left ear, teasing me as it bounced lightly with her movements.

I can tell you about kissing her after our vows, how it released something inside of me that I'd been carrying for so long that I didn't know where it was until it was gone. How I will try for the rest of my life to be everything she could ever need or ever want. How hard it was to stop with that one sweet kiss.

We left as soon as we could. Sooner really. Neither one of us could handle it when our bodies came together on the dance floor. I tucked my head down to breathe in her scent, determined to get through it for her. And then she said my name with such longing and desire that all of my good intentions fled like so many sparks from the bonfire behind us, and I gave into my urges and ran away with her.

I should have felt like a felon, fleeing with her in my arms into the night like that. I should have, but instead I felt like I was finally claiming what was rightfully mine after waiting for far, far too long. I meant to open the car door for her like a gentleman, but I caught a glimpse of the fire in her eyes and it was too much. I had to kiss her.

That kiss was like no other. No restraints, no audience, no one in the world but me and my Claire. My hands moved of their own accord, sliding down the smooth fabric of her dress to tug it up so I could wrap her legs around me. My beautiful Claire had more sense than I did, saying "Not here," in the most seductive voice I've ever had the pleasure to hear. The way her lips pursed slightly with the 'r,' the way her teeth gently grazed her bottom lip as she bit it in frustration… All of it was a promise and a precursor of the things to come.

I've never driven so fast in my life. I think there may be a dent in the floorboard under the gas pedal.

I had calmed down by the time we got to the hotel. I hadn't been kidding when I said that I'd reserved our rooms for a week and didn't intend to set one foot out of them during that time. I finally had her where I wanted her. I couldn't rush this, couldn't bear to hurt her in my desire. She was trembling, her dark eyes never leaving me as we checked in and made our way to our room.

I put her down just inside the door so I could go switch on the air conditioner. Emily had pulled me aside earlier in the day to caution me about doing this, saying that it would put a damper on our honeymoon if I gave her niece heat stroke.

I stopped at the stereo to slip in the other copy of the CD that we'd made for our reception. We had been careful to choose songs that were very slow, imagining that we'd be fighting our impulse to rush through everything in our hurry to be together. Those same slow songs would help with the matter at hand.

We began to dance, and I pulled her close as I nosed that stray curl that had been taunting me all evening. She responded my pressing against me and moaning softly. She seemed to have no idea what she did to me with every movement, but we were finally in a place where it didn't matter.

I pulled the pins from her hair one by one, each section bringing a fresh onslaught of her delicious fragrance – that cinnamon and incense aroma that hit me so hard that day in the rain. I drank it in, drank her in, as we slowly moved across the room.

So many times before this, lust had taken over, leaving me hanging on for dear life as I followed blindly behind. Maybe it was the knowledge that there were no "limits" to reach, no screaming, no migraine… maybe it was the fact that she was finally mine, now and forever… I didn't feel pulled over the edge of the sanity, but like I had an eternity to admire and touch her, to kiss and hold her, to fill her as completely as she filled me. The frenzied desperation was left behind with our limits, leaving us with pure desire. Clothing was no longer an obstacle to be thrown out of the way at the earliest possible convenience: it was a step in the slow dance of seduction that caught us up in its grasp.

Her skin was satin beneath my fingers as I ran them over her curves. Her breasts were sweet, her quiet moans making me burn hotter than I ever had before. I couldn't get enough of her hands on me, her mouth on me, her scent, her everything. Every move I made, she was there to meet me, her back arching as she pressed upwards, urging me on. I was afraid of hurting her, but her eyes were bottomless pools sucking me in, and all I could do was whisper how much I loved her as I buried myself in her.

She cried out, and I lost my senses in white oblivion for a moment. All I could do was cling to her and breathe her name. I rolled to bring her above me before I lost all conscious thought and crushed her beneath me. I struggled to move slowly, to not hurt her, to make this moment last forever. I ran my hands over her curves, and grasped her buttocks to guide her as we found our rhythm together.

She bent over me, our chests rubbing together adding to every new sensation, and I held her tightly to me. I could never let her go. She began to shudder, and I felt myself shooting upward as I heard her panting my name. I lost my grip on reality. Claire was the beginning and the end of my world, and I exploded into her.

She lay quivering in my arms, smiling and kissing me, and I thought that I could never love her more than I did at that moment. I was wrong, for every minute she sleeps with her head on my chest I love her more. Every breath draws me deeper in, and I will never fight it. I will never want out.

I would wait a thousand lifetimes to be with Claire, but I am so grateful, _so eternally grateful_, that I don't have to wait any longer. I am forever her Quil, and she is all that is everything in my life.


End file.
